


I'm Cumming Out of My Cage.

by ItsAJ_B1tches, Jenicorn, venom_for_free



Series: Lying To Myself [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Dominance, Kink, M/M, Prideshipping, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAJ_B1tches/pseuds/ItsAJ_B1tches, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenicorn/pseuds/Jenicorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free
Summary: Kaiba throws a temper tantrum, demanding that Yami sees him.He really shouldn't have done that.*This work is part of the Lying to Myself series, and as a result, it might not make much sense read alone.





	I'm Cumming Out of My Cage.

13.4. - 21:45

Yami shut his phone screen off again.

He had kept checking it the last hour, trying to fulfil all his duties and still fitting in an unplanned session. 

What wasn’t he ready to do for the spoiled brat?

_ Mine. _

He tried to tell himself, that he indulged Kaiba, because he needed to be taught a lesson.

But whenever he thought about the taller man, he could feel something in his stomach pull softly, and he coaxed himself into believing that it was anger.

Anger about his rude behaviour.

Anger about his demands.

Anger.

Yes.

It was definitely that and Yami refused to repeat the words to himself he told Yugi months ago.

“I think I like Seto Kaiba.”

_ Urgh. _

No time to dwell. He had to focus on right now.

“If you stand with one foot in the past and the other foot in the future, […] all you do is piss on the present.”

Of course, Yami could pretend to be an intellectual and have found this quote on P. J. Parrish’s “The Killing Song”, but actually he had heard it from one of his favorite drag queens, and wasn’t that nice, too? 

He smiled to himself.

_ Maybe he should embroid it somewhere.  _

Yami tried to focus on the present.

He had about ten minutes left until Kaiba would arrive and he was sure the CEO would neither be early nor late. 

The Pharaoh checked the setup.

Inspecting the sofa, he found it clean and smelling nice. On the table in front of him were biscuits and beverages. A bunch of documents lay around, on top was the contract form Kaiba would recognize, because he had signed a similar one. The floor was warm, and the air felt slightly electric.

_ Perfect.  _

He sat down on the sofa and allowed himself a moment to breath.

5 more minutes.

The bastard would see where his demands got him.

He turned his head and smirked softly at the cage, before he tipped his head back, resting it on the comfortable sofa.

He closed his eyes and rested his hands in his lap, where they grazed the textured fabric of his comfortable long-sleeved shirt.

No robe today. Because he wouldn’t play.

This was serious.

He allowed his mind to wander, so he could get into the proper headspace.

Music helped him.

_ Get on your knees, get on your knees, get on your knees. _

_ Baby just get on your knees. _

_ Say pretty please, say pretty please, say pretty please, _

_ Baby just say pretty please. _

It might have been a bit corny, but damn, he loved that song.

He spent some more seconds reflecting about the scene coming up.

How he would greet Kaiba.

How he’d make him strip, right here, not in the comfort of his well-known surroundings.

How he’d guide him to the cage he had ogled from the first day on and how he’d put him in there.

How he’d take all of the fun out of Kaiba’s favorite toy, to offer him an opportunity to learn.

How he’d bind him and blindfold and hood him, gag him, restrict him in every possible way.

And how he’d still be aroused and out of his mind, but unable to cum because of the cock ring.

Yami felt himself stir in his pants.

_ Oh no. _

_ Not that shit again.  _

He glanced at his watch. One minute.

Yami might have been well versed on getting people, including himself, to cum, fast or slow, but that wasn’t enough time even for him.

He cursed slightly under his breath, when the doorbell rang.

13.04. – 22:00

Kaiba was here. 

\------------------

Kaiba opened the door that was situated behind the game shop’s counter, and stepped in. The door shut after him, and his eyes adjusted to the low light, his body calming to the familiarity of it all.

He was used to this now, and he loved it. The door shutting behind him symbolises him shutting the door to the stresses of real life. It was the first step to an enjoyable session. 

Once his eyes adjusted, he started the climb upwards, each step causing faint trickles of excitement within him.

He wasn’t sure Yami would have been able to fit him in - or even have attempted to after the texts last night. Kaiba was glad he had though.

 

He’d missed Yami.

 

He was four steps from the landing, when he noticed a shadow on the stairs. Confused, he looked up to see Yami standing at the top of the staircase, hands on his hips, smirking down at him.

Kaiba felt his heart thud as he saw his dom.

He wasn't ready for this yet - he always prepared for this moment once he’d stripped and headed down to the tomb. Not only that but… 

 

_ Fuck, Yami looked hot tonight! _

 

Instead of wearing his play robes, he was dressed in a royal blue shirt, with faint black pinstripes running vertically through it, and black jeans, with black, polished shoes.

_ What’s going on? _

Kaiba mused, confused.

“Are you coming up or not?” Yami asked, voice clipped. Kaiba realised he was standing still and staring. He quickly ran up the last couple of stairs and knelt in front of his dom, looking at the floor.

He was used to this, but it felt weird to do it in his clothes.

“Hello my sweet boy.” Yami greeted, stroking the top of Kaiba’s head. The sub leaned into the touch, whispering a greeting back. His eyes remained trained on the floor. He knew he’d be punished if he looked anywhere else.

“Good boy. You might be confused as to why I’m greeting you here, but I need to do something that I can’t do in the tomb. So I want you to follow me, baby.” Yami explained, removing his hand from Kaiba’s head.

“Yes, your majesty.” Kaiba replied, moving to stand up.

“Did I say you could get up, Seto? I don’t think I did. You  _ crawl. _ Just because we’re not in the tomb, doesn’t mean the same rules don’t apply.” The Pharaoh reprimanded. 

Kaiba blushed and muttered an apology, getting onto all fours. Yami smiled and walked off, with Kaiba following at his heel.

Despite the explanation Yami gave him, Kaiba was still really confused as to what was happening, as Yami hadn’t actually explained anything to him.

The unknown caused the levels of excitement to grow, however, as Kaiba’s head spun with all the possibilities open to him. 

_ Maybe they’ll go in the room next to the bathroom?  _ Kaiba wondered. It was the one room the sub had not yet been in, or even seen the inside of. It was always something he wondered about, when he had free time on his hands. 

_ Maybe there’s a sex swing in there! _

As Kaiba crawled, his legs were beginning to feel the ache of the rough floor beneath him. The sub grew concerned about his clothes, as they weren’t cheap! 

He knew better than to complain, however. He also knew that whatever Yami had planned, he didn’t want to stop it, for fear of ruining the fun. Kaiba kept his eyes trained on the back of Yami’s heels, knowing that if he followed them, he wouldn’t crawl into something. 

He saw Yami stop in front of an open doorway, and Kaiba stopped as well, sitting back on his heels, hands flat on the ground, head down.

His dick was throbbing with need, as he realised what room they were waiting outside of. 

Yami glanced down at Kaiba, knowing that he knew where they were just by noticing how his body reacted - his dick grew harder in his trousers, his chest was rising and falling faster, and a faint flush was gracing his cheeks. Smirking, Yami looked forward to breaking Kaiba’s fantasies.

_ He would show everyone that he’s not going soft!  _

Turning away from his sub, he walked into the room and stood by the coffee table, ordering Kaiba to crawl towards him and kneel.

The dom watched, as the CEO crawled forward and sat back on his knees, marveling at how well Kaiba did as he was told. If he were being totally honest, Yami was expecting Kaiba to throw a bitch fit at being forced to crawl in his clothes! 

However, Kaiba always seemed to take him by surprise. Although there was one thing the brunet apparently couldn’t resist…

“You really like that, don’t you, slut?” 

Kaiba blushed, looking back at the floor, embarrassed at being caught staring at the cage again.

“Yes, Pharaoh.”, he admitted, voice thick with lust. Yami just grinned, eyes twinkling mischievously. He bent down so his mouth was next to his ear, whispering in it.

“Maybe we should acquaint you then?”

Kaiba moaned, shutting his eyes, thoughts flying through his head at all the different scenarios. His trousers were already tight, but now they were uncomfortably so. Yami straightened back up and stared down at his sub, hands on his hips. 

“First, you need to be naked and I want to have some fun. Strip and put your clothes in the locker outside. Remember, slutty subs crawl. Move.”, he ordered, voice clear and authoritative. 

Kaiba did move - extremely fast. He crawled to the door and out of it, not even caring about the state of his clothes anymore. After all, he has the money to replace them. As he left, he noticed there was a plate of cookies, two glasses, and a jug of ice water on the table. 

_ Does he want to go over something? _ Kaiba wondered, remembering the night he signed the contract. The room had been laid out exactly like it was now.  _ No matter, Yami wants him to do something now.  _

Yami watched Kaiba leave the room, enjoying the sight of his ass swaying as he crawled out.

_ Such a nice ass to fuck. _

_ Shit. _

_ Not now. _

Yami groaned internally, as he felt a twitch in his jeans. Now was not the time, nor was it responsible of him to punish Kaiba if his lust took control.

He poured himself some water and drank it, before he got an ice cube and sucked on it. The sharp sensation of the cold against his tongue and cheeks took his mind off of his crush on Kaiba.

_ Just in time _ , he thought, as he heard shuffling coming closer.

 

_ Time for the show.  _

\------------

Kaiba stepped into the room and saw Yami standing next to one of the sofas. He looked up when he noticed Kaiba’s entrance, and the sub was shocked to see his dom’s smile disappear quickly before a frown graced his face, and his eyes narrowed, head tilting to stare at him.

_ What’s happened?  _ Kaiba wondered, nibbling the inside of his cheek, wondering if he’d done something wrong.

“Did I say you could walk? You know sluts walk on their knees.” 

Yami’s voice was cold and curt, placing emphasis on the word ‘sluts’. Kaiba’s heart stopped for half a second, as he realised his mistake, but he bit his lip to stop himself from groaning out loud and blushed fiercely at the name calling. 

The CEO loved being called a slut. It was something that Kaiba felt embarrassed at, however, it was also something he quickly came to terms with, since Yami figured it out very early on and used the term quite frequently.

Without wanting to disappoint his dom further, Kaiba dropped to his knees, the rough stone a pleasant feeling on them, and lowered his head.

“Sorry, your Majesty.”, he apologised sincerely. Yami kept his eyes narrowed and trained on Kaiba, his stare burning holes in the sub’s skin, making him squirm. When he spoke, his voice caused shivers to travel down Kaiba’s spine, making his breath catch in his throat.

“I think that deserves a punishment, especially since I ordered you to crawl. You know enough by now to know my orders are law, Seto. A spanking should do the trick. What do you say?”

“It’s not my place to make a decision, your Majesty. I accept whatever you decide, knowing you’ll make the right choice.”, Kaiba responded, trying to keep his voice level and clear.

“I think 15 slaps should cover it. Don’t you?”

This time, Kaiba couldn’t repress the moan that clawed its way up his throat. He shivered, as he responded with a yes. Yami moved over to the coffee table and sat on it, back straight and legs parted.

“You know what to do.”, was all Yami said to Kaiba, having spanked him a few times in the past. The sub crawled over to Yami’s feet and climbed up, settling himself across his lap, ass in the air and erection pressed between his stomach and Yami’s lap. He lowered his head, knowing that keeping it upright never works, and let his arms hang loose, clenching his fists. 

The first slap came straight away, and Kaiba was taken by surprise, since Yami usually kneaded his cheeks before hand.

“One.” he gasped out. The next one came as soon as Kaiba finished speaking.

“Two.” Another.

“Three.” They were only a fifth of the way through it and Kaiba was already fighting the urge to squirm, and moan. 

Yami continued his relentless assault on Kaiba’s backside. It was fast and brutal, not giving Kaiba the chance to adjust to the feelings or ponder on when the next slap might come. By the time he was done, Kaiba’s ass cheeks were a bright red with heat coming off of them. 

_ They were perfect. _

Yami started rubbing soft circles on the abused skin, kneading them, feeling his sub’s erection leaking into his jeans. The dom lowered his voice, speaking softly to Kaiba. 

“Good boy. You took that punishment so well, my sweet little boy. You understand why I punished you, didn’t you?”

“Yes Pharaoh. Because I broke a rule.” Kaiba moaned out in reply, enjoying Yami’s ministrations.

“Yes Seto. You went against what I said. I couldn’t let that go, could I?”

“No, Pharaoh.”

Yami smiled down at his eager sub, seeing how relaxed and placid he’d gone.

_ Excellent. This was exactly what he needed to be. _

“I’m so glad you understand, my dear. Now, take your position on the floor while I go and retrieve some stuff from the tomb. I’ll be right back, Seto.” 

\-------------------

Kaiba heard Yami leave, his footsteps growing fainter the further he went. He was tempted to look over at the cage again, but he didn’t want to risk another punishment. If Yami had brought him in here, then there was only one thing he wanted to use that he couldn’t elsewhere:

 

The cage.

 

There was no way Kaiba was going to risk fucking up this opportunity. 

So he knelt. 

And he waited.

Meanwhile, Yami had approached the room silently, wondering if he’d catch Kaiba staring at the cage. To his immense surprise, Kaiba kept his eyes where they were supposed to be. Leaning against the door frame, Yami stood and watched for one minute, wondering if Kaiba would slip up as his resolve crumbled. 

 

He never did.

 

Yami’s heart swelled with pride.

And another emotion he didn’t want to even think about.

Or the implications it meant.

Shaking his head to rid himself of those - quite frankly - unprofessional thoughts, he stepped inside the room, making his presence known by taking heavier footsteps. He saw Kaiba tense, but that was the only indication he gave that he was aware of Yami’s presence.

_He was_ _such a good sub. Just a shame he couldn’t take no for an answer. Hopefully he would after today…_

He walked in front of Kaiba, putting his hand on his sub’s head, stroking the hair softly, muttering praises in a crooning, low voice.

“Good boy. I’ve been watching. You didn’t look anywhere else, did you, baby? Such a good boy, following those instructions. Come here, I want to give you something, baby.” 

The dom sat on the table once more, in the exact same position as before. Kaiba immediately went to lie over his lap, with his aching ass presented to the air, but Yami stopped him. 

“No, my sweet boy. Turn around - it’s not your ass that I want, Seto.” 

Kaiba’s eyebrows creased together in confusion.

_ Not his ass? Then what… _

“Uhhh.” Kaiba moaned as realisation hit. He turned around so that his back was across Yami’s lap, and his erection was lying, weeping against his stomach. He felt Yami shift under him, moving his legs further apart to accommodate Kaiba’s lengthy torso. 

He trembled, as Yami’s delicate fingers circled his bare neck, trailing down to lightly stroke the length of his body. The touch was barely there and it caused goosebumps to rise wherever it went.

“So beautiful. My beautiful boy.” Yami murmured, causing Kaiba to whimper. 

_ Yes, your majesty. Your boy. _ , he replied in his mind - knowing he wasn’t allowed to speak at the moment. Kaiba shut his eyes, as Yami’s fingers continued to tease him, moving too softly, too lightly, and too slowly against his skin. Never touching the place he wanted to be touched the most.

It was infuriating.

It was relaxing.

The Pharaoh’s fingers traveled back up to circle his neck again, and Kaiba’s stomach tightened, as he was reminded of the lack of his collar.

 

He missed it.

 

However, Yami would solve that - sooner than Kaiba realised.

As his dom’s fingers continued to tease the sensitive skin of his neck, Kaiba felt something else brush against it, before the fingers disappeared, and a distinctive pressure surrounded it. 

Kaiba sighed, a genuine, content smile gracing his lips as the collar was fitted into place and straightened up. 

“There we go. Mine. If you hadn’t been naughty, I could have done that sooner. But no matter, you’re collared now, sweet boy. Now, I need you to go and lie on the sofa for me, baby.”

Kaiba did as he was told, the cold leather causing a pleasant sensation as it touched his heated back. Yami followed him and knelt beside him, placing a bag down next to him.

The Pharaoh’s hands traced the skin at the bottom of the collar a couple of times before edging further south. He stroked the soft skin covering Kaiba’s collarbones before lowering them even further, stopping to pinch and play with Kaiba’s nipples, turning them stiff while making Kaiba whimper and throw his head back. Moving his hand even lower, Yami teased the sensitive skin of his torso, moving his hands across the abs, and tickling the dip of Kaiba’s hip bones, refusing to go near the naval area where a small pool of pre-cum was already forming underneath the twitching erection, that was begging for attention. 

_ This really wouldn’t take long. _

Smirking, Yami brought his other hand up and gently ran the tip of his finger across the head of Kaiba’s dick. The sub arched his back, moaning, needing more.

_ He would get more than he bargained for,  _ Yami thought with sadistic glee. 

He reached into the bag he’d brought with him and easily found what he needed. Pulling the ostrich feather out, he brushed it against Kaiba’s cheek, before running it down his neck, down his torso until...

He teased the length of the shaft with the tip of the feather, circled the base, and then ran it back up the other side, dipping into the slit. Kaiba’s hips bucked into the touch, and Yami stilled his movements. 

“Do you like that, my little slut? You know you’re not supposed to jerk into the touch, Seto. You’ve been warned about that a few times in the past.”

Kaiba groaned, resisting the urge to find friction against the feather. 

“I’m sorry your Majesty. I didn’t expect it. I’ll try harder, Pharaoh.”, he moaned, hoping Yami wouldn’t punish him for it.

To Kaiba’s relief, he didn’t.

“It’s okay, my dear.” he cooed, using his other hand to stroke gently at Kaiba’s side, causing him to squirm at the tickling sensation. “I want you to thrust into your hand. Can you do that in your position?”, Yami ordered, causing Kaiba to arch his back again. He nodded. 

“I can try, your majesty.”, he groaned.

“Good boy. That’s all I ask. Now thrust until you feel like you’re going to cum, then let me know. Remember, Seto, you aren’t allowed to cum without my permission.”

Kaiba did as he was told.

As he thrust, Yami made sure to get Kaiba to rub the pre-cum around his erection, making the movements smoother and more enjoyable. Kaiba could feel his stomach churning, as pleasure burned through him. His mind was going cloudy and he couldn’t think anymore. 

He could only focus on making himself cum.

When Kaiba’s movements grew more erratic, Yami brought his spare hand down between the sub’s open thighs to scratch the inside of them, all the while muttering in Kaiba’s ear.

“That’s right, my little slut. Fuck your hand until you’re so desperate and can’t think anymore. Look at you. Listen to the sounds you make. You like this, don’t you? Having to work for your orgasm, while I’m ordering you to fuck your hand. You want more, baby? Talk to me love, tell me what you need.”

Kaiba whimpered, as the words caused tendrils of pleasure to snake down his spine, curling in his stomach, making the tension in it to rise until he felt like he’d burst. Pleasurable sensations were attacking each of his senses and he couldn’t handle it anymore.

“I need to cum, your Majesty. Please, your Majesty, let me cum. Please, your Majesty. Your Majesty.” he begged for relief, trailing off into nothing but moans and heavy panting.

Yami smirked down at the mess his sub was beneath him.

 

_ Time for the next stage. _

 

The dom removed his hand from Kaiba’s thighs,who immediately sobbed at the loss of sensation, moving his hips to try and find his hand. 

“Shh. I’m still here, my love. I’m just reaching for something, sweet boy, that will feel really good.” 

Reaching into the bag of toys beside him, he located the object he wanted by feel alone. He grabbed it, pulled it out, and placed it over the weeping, pitiful erection in front of him, sliding it into place before removing both of their hands from Kaiba’s dick.

The sub made a noise like a wounded cat and he opened his eyes, looking at the Pharaoh with a glazed, confused look. 

“Your Majesty…?” was all he could ask, as the cock ring started to vibrate, causing Kaiba to throw his head back and buck his hips up, seeking desperate relief.

Grinning, Yami slapped the side of Kaiba’s ass.

“Off the couch now, and kneel.”

Trying to coordinate his long, trembling limbs, Kaiba managed to stumble off of the couch and fall to the ground, kneeling while his whole body vibrated with need. His erection stood out, the whole thing shining, where the pre-cum had been rubbed into it, and instead of a flushed red, it was purpling due to the amount of blood pulsing through it - the cock ring restricting the backflow.

The Pharaoh took in the sight.

_ He was so fucking gorgeous,  _ he marvelled, as he took in every inch of his sub - flushed, sweating, shaking and aroused. Yami felt his own dick twitch with a sudden interest.

_ Shit!  _

Quickly distracting himself, he reached into the bag again and pulled out the next object he required. Standing up, he circled Kaiba, as a shark would circle its next meal. He noticed, how Kaiba knelt up straighter as he approached him.

_ Poor boy doesn’t want punished. _

_ Too late.  _

Reaching out with one hand, Yami smoothed the damp tangled hair on the top of Kaiba’s head. 

Once over, he wasn’t able to do this without Kaiba flinching away from his touch. Now, the sub willingly relaxes into it. Yami almost felt guilty at what he was about to do next.

_ Needs must.  _

The dom reminded himself as he brought his hand away to help with the second object.

“I’m going to place something over your head now, baby. It is a hood so you will be thrown into complete darkness, but there are nasal holes, a mouth hole, and mesh at the back, so you can still breathe properly and speak. There are also holes at the side so you can still hear. I will be by your side the whole time, sweet boy. I’m not going anywhere. If you don’t want it on, tell me now.”

Kaiba remained silent so Yami fitted the hood into place.

Arousal and excitement was quickly overridden by sheer panic, inside of Kaiba, as the room went dark. 

His heart raced frantically, and he shook his head, trying to remove the article of clothing. His breathing was erratic and he felt like he was going to pass out from a lack of oxygen. Without thinking, he moved his hands away from his knees and reached for it, with nothing but the thought of needing it off in mind. 

Yami saw, what Kaiba was about to do, and he saw the irregular pattern of his breathing in the way his chest rose and fell.

_ Fuck, he was freaking out. _

Instincts kicking in, Yami grabbed his subs hand carefully and gently soothed him, massaging tiny circles into his wrist while speaking to him like one would talk to a frightened animal.

“Shush baby. I’m here. I’ve got you, Seto. I’m not going anywhere, okay? I’ve got you and I’ll make sure you’re safe, because you’re my sweet baby boy. You’re doing so well for me, baby. Shush. Breath, Seto. That’s right. Good boy. Breath like that some more. Excellent, baby. You’re doing so well. I’ve got you, Seto. I always got you because you’re mine, baby. My sweet boy. Good boy. That’s right, breath like that. So good, baby. Now, I need you to tell me how you’re feeling. Use the traffic light system. You know the colours, baby. Come on Seto, you can speak. Tell me what colour.” 

Yami noticed, how Kaiba calmed down. His breathing was more regular and less forced, and the shaking had subsided slightly. The pulse underneath his fingers was strong and steady again. However, he could feel the tension radiating from Kaiba, showing that he wasn’t fine just yet. When Kaiba’s answer came, it didn’t surprise him.

 

“Amber.”

 

The dom nodded, before he remembered, that Kaiba couldn’t see him. Keeping up with the gentle circles, Yami spoke to him some more. 

“Okay, Seto. Just breathe deeply okay, baby boy? You’re a very good boy for telling me. You’ve been so good so far since you walked in. Breath with me, Seto. Is it still amber?”

“Yes, your Majesty.”

“Okay, Seto. I’m going to continue, but you know your safeword, so if it gets too much, use it. Okay?” 

“Yes, Pharaoh.”

“Good boy. My sweet boy. Do you know how to say SOS in morse code, baby boy?”

“Yes, your Majesty.” Yami could hear the confusion in Kaiba’s voice at the response, but he was relieved, that the answer was yes.

“Good. Because I want you to sign that with your hands if it gets too much, baby.”

“What about my safeword, your Majesty.”

“It will be hard to say it with a gag on, Seto.” 

Kaiba moaned and his erection twitched as Yami fitted the gag into place, ensuring that it was on correctly and wouldn’t catch on any skin. The ball rested behind Kaiba’s teeth, pushing his tongue back and making the sub drool already.

Yami chuckled.

“Such a little slut, hmm? Do you like stuff in your mouth, baby? Maybe we should train that mouth up a bit if you like it being full this much.” 

Moaning, Kaiba rolled his eyes, shutting them and finding himself floating once more.

“How are you feeling, baby? Nod if you’re okay, or shake your head if you’re not.”

The nod he received in answer was very enthusiastic, making Yami chuckle some more.

“Excellent. Good boy.” he praised, earning another moan from Kaiba.

As he knelt there, aroused and unable to see, Kaiba felt something brush against his neck followed by a tugging on his collar. Confusion clouded his brain, as he wondered what was happening. There was more tugging, until Kaiba realised what it was.

 

It was a leash.

 

“Come with me, Seto.” his dom ordered, and Kaiba whimpered, getting onto all fours and following the pull of the lead.

He crawled across the floor, keeping close to his dom’s heels. 

Too close.

As soon as Yami stopped, Kaiba crawled into the back of his legs, immediately pulling back and sitting on his heels. He blushed underneath the hood, feeling it spread down his neck, as he listened to Yami chuckle.

“Silly bitch.”, the Pharaoh uttered, and Kaiba whimpered, loving it.

Yami noticed the flush spread underneath the hood, and his hand twitched, wanting to reach out and stroke him. Instead, he gripped the lead tighter and tugged him towards the cage, directing him into it.

Kaiba felt the ground go cold beneath him, as cool steel bit at his skin. A long, deep moan wrenched it’s way from out of him, as his dick throbbed aggressively when he realised where he was.

 

He was in the cage.

 

Finally.

 

If it wasn’t for the cock ring, Kaiba was sure he would come from this alone. 

Through the fog in his mind, he heard Yami instruct him to turn around 180 degrees. He did as he was told, realising that he was now facing the front of the cage.

“Now put your head against the bars and put your hands out, so there are two bars between them. Use your sense of touch to work it out.” 

With clumsy movements, he did as he was told, pushing his hands through the gaps in the bars, the metal biting against his skin where his arms touched it. The sensations were causing him to shiver, and his hips kept twitching with need.

He felt something clip onto his left wrist, and then the same thing clipped onto his right, tugging them together.

 

_ Handcuffs.  _

 

He whimpered.

Kaiba realised he was now completely trapped in the cage, unable to move away from this spot, unable to speak, and unable to see. He was completely at Yami’s mercy.

It turned him on so much.

It also seemed to relax him.

Kaiba’s whole body lost its tension, melting into the cold embrace of the cage, while drool covered his chin from his constant moaning.

 

He loved it.

 

And Yami noticed.

“You like that, huh? You finally got your wish my little slut, locked and chained up in the cage. Do you feel good, little one?”

Kaiba nodded enthusiastically, his hips jerking, and his pulsing erection twitching at the names, along with the feelings raging inside of him.

He heard Yami chuckle again.

“Good. Because you won’t be for much longer.”

Kaiba’s eyes widened under the hood, and he moved his head from side to side, confusion making him wonder why he couldn’t locate Yami.

_ What was he talking about? _

“This is what’s going to happen. You wanted to see me so bad, not taking no as an answer. You disrespected me and threw the biggest tantrum. I said I can see you - which I did, but I do have clients to sort out. So you are going to be locked in here while I sort out a client. Do you understand, Seto? This is what being bad gets you. While you’re in there, think about what you did wrong and whether you like where it got you. You can moan, you can groan, you can make any noise you want, as long as it doesn’t distract me from my client. You are nothing but an object here - and a warning. My client will have my full attention, and you get to listen to  _ Every _ .  _ Single _ .  _ Word _ . And wish it was you. Remember, if it becomes too much, you sign SOS in morse with your hands and you can rattle the bars of the cage as much as you need to, to attract my attention. Nod once if you understand.” 

_ Wait. What? Was this...was this a punishment? _

Kaiba remembered how he behaved last night in the texts. He did wonder earlier on this morning what the repercussions might be.

Now he knew.

He nodded once, understanding that this was his punishment.

And he would take it.

“Good. Now I’m leaving the room for two minutes to fetch my client. I will be right back, Seto. Be good.” 

Kaiba listened to Yami’s footsteps retreat and he rested his forehead against the steel cage, feeling the handcuffs bite at his wrists, the drool dry on his face, the vibrations shoot up his dick, and the hood rub against his head.

He realised, he was in for a long night. 

\----------------

The sub heard footsteps approach the door again, and this time there were two sets - one person following the other. He heard them walk into the room, knowing full well that Yami would be leading the way.

A surge of jealousy gripped his heart.

He wanted to be the only one following Yami.

He was Yami’s sub!

Kaiba tried to clear his mind.

He knew - he understood that  _ because  _ he was Yami’s sub, he didn’t have a say in what Yami did. After all, the Pharaoh wasn’t  _ his sub.  _ He was allowed to take others - it was his job!

Feeling the jealousy subside, he listened to what was going on.

Kaiba heard them sit down on the sofas, and Yami began to talk.

“Would you like one?”, he asked his client, and Kaiba heard the faint clink of the plate being placed back onto the table. “How about a drink? We’ll be here for a while.”

Kaiba’s mind was thrown back a few months, to the first time Yami had invited him round. It was when they sorted the contract out, and this was how it started.

Kaiba let out a broken wail, as he realised, what Yami was doing here.

Yami was sorting a contract out with someone else.

He moved where he stood, head shaking and tears already forming in his eyes.

_ No. He couldn’t do this. Lock him up and torture him all he wanted. Kaiba was used to physical pain. But this, this he couldn’t handle. _

However, despite Kaiba’s internal agony, he still didn’t call it off.

 

He could do this.

He had to do this. 

 

The sub listened, as Yami began to explain what a contract was and how it related to a person. Then, the other person spoke, and Kaiba’s arousal was dimmed, as anger took its place.

“So you could use me whenever you wanted?” 

It was a woman.

Kaiba didn’t even know Yami liked women.

Yami was only supposed to like men.

One man in particular.

Him.

He growled behind the ball gag.

Kaiba knew, women could offer Yami some experiences that he couldn’t.

He could mess with them like he couldn’t mess with Kaiba.

It killed him to think that maybe, just maybe, Yami might prefer them. 

Tears were streaming down his cheeks now, mixing with the drool around his mouth, soaking into the fabric of the hood.

His legs were aching and his erection was throbbing. 

He wanted to sit down.

He wanted to lie down.

He wanted Yami to lie down with him.

He wanted Yami to cuddle him.

He wanted Yami to whisper sweet, kind, loving words into his neck.

He wanted Yami. 

Through the haze in his mind, Kaiba heard Yami respond, laughing lightly.

“Not quite. It’s up to you to book the sessions, whenever you can. I’d prefer them to be regular, especially at the beginning. However, if I feel the need to see you for whatever reason, I will summon you myself.”

_ He’ll summon you for punishments,  _ Kaiba thought darkly, realising exactly what he’d implied to the mystery woman.

She giggled at Yami’s words, the high-pitched laughter hurting him more than his engorged penis.

“Oooh. That sounds exciting. And what would you need to summon me for?” 

Kaiba could hear the flirtatious tone very clearly in the woman’s seductive voice. He stirred in the cage, trying to break free from his bonds, knowing it was futile. He wanted to lay claim to Yami, to show him that he’d be a good sub and he could offer more exciting things than a  _ woman _ .

However, the more he struggled, the more his dick twitched and pulsed. It was becoming hard to focus on anything but the aching, desperate need for release.

 

Release from the cage.

Release from the cock ring.

Release in the form of an orgasm.

Release in the form of Yami’s forgiveness.

 

He thought about his behaviour last night. Kaiba realised, that he had been a bratty sub. He knew he deserved this punishment, and he now understood that when Yami said no, there was a reason.

Tears rolled down his face underneath the hood. 

Kaiba knew he would never act up like that again. Not if it meant this would happen.

He’d be a good sub!

He kneeled down to the ground - good subs belonged on their knees.

Leaning his face against the bars of the cage, he tried to take his mind away from the aching need in his stomach, and the pain in his heart. 

Kaiba would do this.

He would accept his punishment without much more noise.

He was the Pharaoh’s good sub and he’d prove it.

For the next hour, Kaiba listened to the Woman flirt with Yami, while he flirted back. Sometimes, it sounded like Yami was too into it, and Kaiba would groan around the gag stuffed in his mouth in those moments, shifting while the handcuffs rattled against the bars.

Some of the more interesting comments were repeated on a loop in his mind:

 

_ “So, if I choose this option, you can’t control me at work?” _

_ “Yes, but why don’t you glance at the others? Maybe option 2 is more to your fancy. I know I have a lot of fun with other clients with this option.”  _

_ “What would you do if I don’t?” _

_ \---- _

_ “But what about my pussycats? Won’t they be affected if you only give me a certain amount of pay?”  _

_ “Are they cute?” _

_ “Yes. I can show it... ehhhh.. them to you if you want?”  _

_ “Then I’ll make sure they’re looked after - we want to take care of a cute little pussy.”  _

_ \-------- _

_ “And if I say ‘Kitty’ you have to stop bossing me around and take care of me?”  _

_ “Yes, I do.” _

_ “How about back rubs?” _

_ “We’ll see if it happens.” _

 

Sometimes, he felt Yami’s eyes on him. It made him shiver and cry harder, desperate for the touch of his dom. He decided to ground himself by focusing on the touch of his collar and what it represented for him.

Eventually, Kaiba couldn’t think. 

He was exhausted, mentally, physically, and emotionally.

His sobs had died down to silent tears and he could no longer move, if he wanted to.

 

He accepted his place.

 

Eventually, Kaiba heard them sign something - the contract - and they left the room, her following him.

_ Would he play with her, while he was here?  _ Kaiba panicked, praying Yami wouldn't be so mean. 

His dick was hypersensitive and so sore. His arms ached from their position, and his legs had gone numb from kneeling in the same spot for too long. 

Kaiba had stopped crying ages ago, but he was still drooling through the ball gag, and he could feel the hood sticking to his face, where tears and drool had dried.

He just wanted cuddled now.

He’d learned his lesson.

The sub heard footsteps approach the cage - Yami’s footsteps.

Not daring to get his hopes up, Kaiba remained still and silent.

However, there was no need to be.

“Hey baby boy. Let’s get you out of this, shall we?”, Yami murmured quietly, trying not to startle him.

Kaiba moaned, throat sore and dry.

He felt a tug at his hands and one hand was freed, swiftly followed by the other. The sub moaned again, as Yami rubbed at the wrists and hands, making sure they were fine and increasing circulation. 

When Yami seemed to be happy with them, he gently eased Kaiba’s arms back through the cage bars, before he unlocked the door. He took away the gag and pulled off the hood, and Kaiba was blinded by the sudden light. 

His eyes quickly adjusted, but they were still sensitive. The CEO cast his eyes to the floor, not even daring to look at Yami. He knew his eyes would be dry, red and puffy. 

But Yami didn’t seem to mind. 

Instead, he gently led Kaiba out of the cage and helped him over to the sofas, encouraging him to sit on it.

His legs were tingling as he started using them again, so Yami carefully massaged them. It felt good, as the aches eased and the tingling subsided.

This was how it went for a while - Yami massaging and soothing each part of kaiba’s body where he’d been bound, ending with a gentle stroke to the top of his head.

Next, he gently slid the cock ring off of Kaiba’s very sensitive erection, making sure to use lube to ease the way. The sub hissed and arched away from the touch, as it hurt. 

“Shh, baby. I’ve got you.” Yami crooned, gently taking Kaiba’s hand and bringing it to his dick. In no time at all, Kaiba was cumming, thick ropes of semen shooting everywhere and landing on his hand, stomach and even in his hair. It hurt more than it felt good - the final part of his punishment - but the relief caused his mind to fall silent as his body went limp. 

 

He could finally relax.

 

Kaiba must have blacked out, as the next thing he knew was the soft touch of a damp cloth cleaning his face. His body had already been cleaned, as he could no longer feel the stickiness of sweat and cum on it.

Yami’s voice was next to his ear muttering praise and sweet nothings.

He felt calm and relaxed.

 

He felt safe. 

 

The sub leaned into the touch humming, before he stopped, as his throat hurt at the vibrations. 

Yami stopped cleaning his face and went away, but was back before Kaiba could complain and worry.

He had a glass of water in his hand and he presented it to Kaiba, helping him take small sips.

As the water traveled down his throat, Kaiba hissed at the pain, but quickly felt relief as the iciness of it numbed and soothed his abused throat. He smiled as he felt his energy build back up and the aches subside. 

Yami laughed softly, taking the glass away. He propped Kaiba up on a few pillows before he handed him a plate of oat biscuits and a selection of berries.

“Eat some. You need to build your stamina back up. That was very trying on your body.”, the Dom explained. Kaiba nodded, grabbing a biscuit and nibbled on it.

That was, until he realised he was starving and started taking larger bites.

As Kaiba ate, the Pharaoh continued his massages and gentle ministrations, speaking low and reassuring to him that he’d done well, and was proud of him.

Kaiba’s heart tugged at the sentiment.

_ But he’d fucked up - that’s why they were here. _

Voice hoarse and broken with unspoken emotions, Kaiba said something that he’d said before, but never truly meant, except this time he did.

“I’m sorry.”

Yami looked shocked before a huge smile took over his face.

“Thank you, my sweet boy. Did you learn your lesson?”,he asked, still with a calming tone.

“Yes, Pharaoh. I’ll be the best sub from now on.” Kaiba’s voice was filled with conviction.

_ He wouldn’t upset him again. _

When Yami smiled at him, Kaiba felt truly at peace and forgiven.

“Good boy. Now let me take care of you and we can put this behind us. You’re such a good boy. My good boy.”

\-------------------

One and a half hours earlier

Yami sat down at the table, putting both drinks on the wooden surface.

Mai grabbed her latte enthusiastically.

“So… tell me about this client.”

“What do you want to know?”

“The essentials would be nice. Do you want me to play with him, too?”

Yami furrowed his brows.

“There won’t be much playing.”

That confused Mai.

“If you don’t intend to play a lot… what do you need me for?

Two doms for one sub and there won’t even be a party? I honestly don’t know if I’m interested anymore.” She winked at him playfully.

Yami grinned.

“It’s a punishment.”

He looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes, leaning back into the comfortable chair.

“Fuck what did the bastard do that you need me for it?”

Now, Mai was invested. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table and sipped on her drink, immediately scorching her tongue.

“He was a pain in the ass. Figuratively.”

Mai wiggled her eyebrows.

“As if anyone has ever been a literal pain in your ass, boy.” 

Yami smirked at her, half feeling like dishing out a cheeky comment, but he knew if he wanted her help, he’d better be friendly. 

“He’s just been irritating. I told him I’m busy. He didn’t listen. So he might need a session to remind him of his place.”

“What are you thinking about? And what exactly did he do? Don’t think you can get me to comply when I don’t know all the facts. A wise dom once told me to never go into a scene unprepared.” 

Yami’s smirk turned into an honest smile at this.

He dug out his phone to hand it to Mai.

“Read up if you have to.”

He watched her stare on the screen, swiping her thumb over the display, intently reading the conversation.

“Exactly HOW often did you say “no” before?” – The blonde looked at him in shock – “Yugi was right, you ARE getting soft. Damn boy. I would have expected you to cut communication after the first ‘but’!” 

Now, Yami was growling.

“I’m not getting soft! This is why you are here, you fucking bitch.”

He snatched the phone back, and felt his irritation rise at Mai’s soft laughter.

“Wow, since when are you losing your cool so fast?”

The twinkle in her eyes was back, she knew she had hit a nerve.

“Fuck you. Are you helping me, or not?”

“Of course, I am. I can’t wait to meet the man that has riled you up so quickly.”

She winked cheekily.

“Okay quit it. Just listen. I want to put him in a cage. He obviously minds sharing my time, so this is exactly what will happen. He’s going to be gagged, hooded, naked… the whole deal. Then, I want a client to come in and sort a contract with me. So he has to listen to me spending time with someone else. And even more. I want the client to be a woman. He doesn’t know I’m gay, might suspect it, but we never talked about it, so for all he knows, I could be bi. And there are some biologically based things a man can’t offer that a woman can. So I want him to think about this.”

Mai grinned and interrupted his explanation. 

“And I’m the woman.” 

“You are the woman.” 

“I get you don’t want another client in this mess… but why not Anzu?”

“Because of the second part. I want you to flirt with me. Heavily. Seductively. I’ll be professional, of course, but depending on what a dickhead he continues to be, I might flirt back a bit. And you know this won’t work with Anzu. She’d just fall on her knees and beg me. Which is cute. But I don’t feel like fucking up her emotional situation towards me even more. She seems to get along well with Yugi since Christmas. And even though I’d feel like fucking up his life a bit, I could never do that to her.” 

Mai nodded her head in understanding.

“So he won’t know I’m a domme?”

“Nope.”

“How is he paying me, then?”

She smiled mischievously.

“He won’t. I will.”

“Wait so you accept a net loss, just to prove a point and scare him a bit?”

“Yup.”

“And you don’t actually intend to take up female clients, do you? Because if yes, Otogi and I won’t have anything left to do.”

Again, there was a friendly smile on her lips and a teasing twinkle in her eyes. 

“No. I’m neither personally nor professionally interested in women.”

Yami shrugged his shoulder, probably to emphasize his disinterest. This wasn’t about him! This was about teaching Kaiba a lesson!

Mai raised her eyebrows, shocked at the lengths Yami was willing to go for this sub. Although, she couldn’t deny that she was relieved to hear that Yami wasn’t going to start with female clients. 

“Wow. You really want to fuck with him, don’t you?”

“You’ve got no idea.” 

**Author's Note:**

> We couldn't leave you guys with nothing for two weeks, so we hope you enjoyed it. ;)
> 
> Song featured is: Get On Your Knees by Nicki Minaj.
> 
> <3


End file.
